Just Another Visit
by claramadesouffles
Summary: When Daniela Clearwater visits her cousins, she links it's just another visit to La Push. But she's been stressed, and all she needs is a good laugh. Will she get it? Written for the 'Laughing too Loud in La Push' contest. R&R!


_I seem to be more reliable with one-shots than multi-chapter fics. =D LOL_

_Anyway, this was written for a contest in 'The Two Sides of Twilight' forum. Check it out, it's awesome there. Anyway, the contest is that you have to write a one-shot including the line 'I was laughing too loud in La Push.' Voting opens Dec. 13, at this link: http://forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/topic/66481/20525494/1/#20849343 Replace the (dot)s with full stops and TA DA! There you go._

_I made an OC just for this one-shot named Daniela Clearwater. She's Seth and Leah's cousin, and daughter of Harry's brother. This takes place sometime during Bella's zombie period, and Seth and Leah aren't wolves yet._

_Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

**Daniela POV**

Here I am, Washington.

The cold rain splattered off the windshield of my rental car. I sighed, and climbed into the car, starting the reluctant engine. I glanced at the directions Aunt Sue had sent in the mail to me. I smiled, remembering how eager she was to have me visit.

Let me explain. My name is Daniela Clearwater. I am 16 years old, and my dad thinks that it is a good time for me to learn a little more about my heritage.

What the hell does that mean?

Anyway, when my aunt called, asking me to visit her and her two children, Seth and Leah, in La Push, my father jumped at the chance to send me up here, to rainy Washington. I was going to be stuck here for two weeks.

I exhaled slowly as I started up the car. I carefully made my way out of the tiny Port Angeles airport, and made my way to La Push. I opened my window just a crack, letting the small droplets of water fall through the window. I inhaled a huge amount of air, desperately trying to calm myself.

What if they didn't like me?

Oh, shut up.

From what Seth had told me, he knew a few really nice kids. He mentioned a kid named Jacob a lot. He seemed to idolize him.

Finally, I arrived in La Push. The first few houses, well, shacks, led up to Aunt Sue's house. I pulled the silver car slowly into the driveway, and I cut the hesitant engine. I climbed out, and grabbed my one and only bag out of the trunk.

"Daniela?" Seth called from the doorway.

I turned to face him… wow, had he grown again? "Hi Seth!" I said.

He smiled. "Welcome to La Push, Daniela. Need any help with your stuff?"

I laughed. "Nope," I replied, popping the 'P'. "I don't have many winter clothes. I only have one bag."

Seth smiled. "It's not that bad out today, Dan. It's 39 degrees!"

I burst into laughter. "Hilarious," I smiled. "It's freezing!"

"Come on in, then. Mom, Dad, and Leah are dying to see you!"

As he led me to the door, I stopped for a moment. "How's Leah, by the way? I heard about Sam…" I trailed off as his eyes dropped to the ground.

"She's… alright, I guess."

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence as we stood in the rain for a few seconds, and then Seth turned back into his usual self. "Well, come on, Daniela!" He took the damp sleeve of my raincoat and pulled me through the door.

"Hey, Daniela," Leah acknowledged my presence.

"Hi," I said with a small smile.

Aunt Sue walked around the corner, and pulled me into a tight hug. "Oh, Daniela, I'm so happy to see you!"

I laughed quietly. Two weeks of this… I could get used to it.

My uncle smiled and waved from across the room. Apparently, he had been having some heart trouble.

You could tell. He seemed weaker, less energetic.

Seth smiled, "Leah and I were wondering if you wanted to come down to the beach with us," he offered.

I almost said no, but you couldn't resist Seth. He was like a little puppy; too cute to be ignored.

"Okay, fine," I agreed reluctantly. Seth smiled even bigger than he had before.

Leah sighed. "Seth, if you haven't noticed, it's raining buckets."

Seth looked out the window, and frowned. "It's not that bad--"

"Tomorrow," Leah said.

Seth looked as if he was going to object, when his mother silenced him with a 'look'. "Tomorrow, then," he grumbled.

And, surprisingly, I couldn't wait.

**~The Next Day~**

"Come on, Daniela! Let's go!" Seth called from downstairs.

I put down the book I was reading on the bed. "Seth Clearwater. It is still raining. How the _hell_ am I supposed to enjoy a walk on the beach when it's freaking _raining_?!?!"

Seth came up to my open doorway. "Come on, Daniela. Please?"

Again with the puppy face. "Fine, Seth." I put down my book, and sighed as he took Leah and I down to the beach. We chatted for a while--well, Seth did, while Leah and I listened. After a while, Leah looked over at me, a curious look in her eyes.

"What?" I asked her.

"You seem upset," she said quietly. Seth was still talking; he still hadn't noticed our quiet conversation.

"It's nothing," I lied.

"Tell me," she whispered.

I sighed, but felt inclined to tell her. I started gushing about my 'friend' Caitlyn, who had ended up using me to get the guy she liked. I told her about my boyfriend, Chad, who had cheated on me. I then started to tell her about my current relationship with Brad, who I was having second thoughts about. I only spent a short time talking about him, though. Leah seemed uncomfortable when I said the word 'boyfriend.' Wonder why that is…

Suddenly, I tripped. I wasn't usually a clumsy person, but for some reason, I had just tripped over thin air.

For some reason, I found that extremely funny.

So I let it all out. I released all of my stress, anger, sadness, from the past three years right then and there, with two cousins who I barely knew.

Surprisingly, Seth had stopped his storytelling, and was staring at me like I was insane.

"Daniela, are you okay?" Leah asked me worriedly.

I would've answered her, but I was too busy laughing my head off. It felt so good… for the first time in forever, I was happy.

I was laughing too loud in La Push.

And you know what?

I didn't even care.

* * *

_Did you like it? Don't forget to vote for me! And join the forum. Seriously. =)_

_R&R!_

_VOTE HERE (in case you forgot): http://forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/topic/66481/20525494/1/#20849343_


End file.
